Naruto: The Hidden Village of the Shinobi
by Beau Dean
Summary: 2 years have past since the Fourth Great Ninja War. The 'Ten-Tails' has vanished and the Allied Shinobi Alliance still remains strong. So strong it has established its own village. However, one threat remains. The constant threat of the 'Ten Tails' and Sasuke Uchiha desire for power... Will Sasuke get his revenge?


================================ NARUTO ================================

**Author Notes: ** I wish to advise that I have no rights or claim any ownership of the anime 'Naruto'. I write for entertainment purposes and anyone based on any characters, events or anything affiliated with my fictional writing is totally coincidental. I do advise that all work of creation is that of my own and any work of mine is remained as my own creation.

**The story takes place in the future. Uchiha Madara and Obito, had been defeated by the Allied Shinobi Alliance, with relinquish of the 'Ten Tails'. The 'Ten Tails' vanished after the defeat of Madara and Obito. It has been placed on high alert for any shinobi. The Juubi has not been seen since. It now has been 2 years since the Allied Shinobi Alliance has been formed. The Allied Shinobi Alliance had decided within its time rising together and decided to form the very first 'Hidden Village of the Shinobi'. This great village was formed and was decided to be situated in between the Wind and Fire nations. There was considered to be a lot of debate on the 'kage' of this great village. In response, to great consideration each 'kage' from each nation would be the 'kage' of this great nation. The 'Hidden Village of the Shinobi' decided that their 'kage' is to be known as the 'Shikage'. Within these 2 years, Naruto has come to power with many powerful ninjustu and kinjutsu. Naruto has still been trying to revive Sasuke from the depths of darkness in which he has succumbed. The recent 'Shikage' has promoted all Genin and Chunin to a higher rank if they had survived the Fourth Great Ninja War, and have performed great service to the Allied Shinobi Alliance. This is the story of Love, Hate, Betrayal and Friendship.**

**= NARUTO =**

"What! What do you mean, that he's gone?!" Tsunade yelled questioningly. The tension in the air was unnerving to the bravest of shinobi. Stood before Tsunade was a calm, tall man with his face half-covered. His hair slanted to the side, with his shinobi head badge covering his left eye, was Kakashi Hatake also known as the 'Copy Ninja'. His calm mild manner showed that he was not as stressed as what Tsunade was at the time. His composure showed that as if he was leaning against a wall.

"I'm telling you that Naruto has left. I tried to get some sense out of what he was saying, however he just left. He said that he had something to take care of, but would not say what." Kakashi stated in a cool, calm manner while scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade was just staring at the Shinobi in front of her desk. Tsunade was staring at him, without blinking. She broke her stare with Kakashi and looked down at the desk, clenching her jaw for a moment. She looked up at him. "You got someone watching him?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi frowned, looking at his feet. "I decided to follow him with a shadow clone; however as soon as he entered the forest he went into chakra state and vanished. So, I summoned Pakkun. So he is now sniffing him out." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade sat down in her seat when she heard that Kakashi had Pakkun following him._ Naruto, you have become even more troublesome now that you have control over the nine-tails._ She linked her fingers and sat her chin on top of them. "When do you think Pakkun will be back, with a report of the whereabouts of Naruto?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Hard to say, whenever he gets back I suppose. I do believe Pakkun will continue to follow him, until he finds out his motive." Kakashi responded.

"Report back with Pakkun when he gets back. You are dismissed." Tsunade demanded. With that Kakashi turned into a cloud of smoke, and vanished. Tsunade took a deep breath and looked around her office; there was more paper work on Tsunades desk than she could complete in an entire week. Tsunade had decided to get up and walk towards the windows overlooking the Kohona.

_Where are you going, Naruto? What are you trying to achieve? Why aren't you telling anyone where you are going? Why don't you want anyone to know where you are going?_

Tsunade let out a deep sigh and opened the window to let in some fresh air. She turned around and walked over to her desk and opened her desk drawer and reached for a bottle of sake. She opened the bottle and had a sip. She then walked and sat down at couch. She stared out through the windows from her seat on the couch and drank her sake. She could hear the birds chirping and the kids playing in the street as the sun was beaming bright as it usually does.

_I have a bad feeling about something… Naruto, look after yourself._

Tsunade closed her eyes and cleared her mind, then fell asleep.

**Naruto** was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He decided to go into chakra state and moved quickly in case Kakashi tried to follow him. He was watching to cover his tracks. Naruto came to a stop on top of a tree ledge. He stopped and looked around to make sure no-one was following. Naruto was scanning the area with his eyes making sure that no-one was following him. He couldn't see anything, so he decided to sit down and put his back against the tree trunk. He went into sage mode and focused on his surroundings to make sure no-one was around. 3…2…1… Naruto opened his eyes with frog like features within his eyes. As soon as his eyes opened they shifted to North-East position which was directly behind him. He sensed who it was, Pakkun. He was hiding in among some bushes.

_Undoubtedly Kakashi had sent Pakkun to watch my travels and know my whereabouts. If he follows me, he'll find out that I'm searching for Sasuke. I can't let that happen._

Naruto decided to shift to his feet and decided to continue on his journey, still remaining at his casual pace. He decided that if he went into chakra mode and really started moving he would act suspicious. He went about 500 metres and checked if Pakkun was still following him, to his luck he was.

Naruto performs one hand signal with his hands and continues running, while focusing on his chakra.

**Pakkun** was focusing solely on following Naruto, watching his every movement.

_He seems to be heading towards the 'Hidden Village of Shinobi'. I better keep an eye on him. If I report back with very little detail, Tsunade would kill me._

Pakkun continued to follow Naruto, until Naruto suddenly just vanishes, into thin air. There was no evidence or smoke.

"What the …? Genjutsu? No, there's no-one around. Besides, Naruto is no good at casting Genjutsu. " Pakkun thought.

Pakkun moved to where Naruto vanished from, and started sniffing around. He checked around the area where he vanished from. There was the smallest slice from the top of the green grass, and no shavings were on the ground.

"Damn it. He used that Thunder Flying God Technique. Naruto, you have become a fine shinobi. He must have detected me." Pakkun said under his breath.

"I better head back and report to Kakashi and Tsunade." Pakkun gulped at the moment he had to say 'Tsunade'.

Within that moment, he had left leaving a poof of smoke. Leaving the area totally deserted.

**Kakashi **was lying in the grass underneath a tree in the Ninja Training Grounds. He was self-indulged in a book he was reading when a cloud of smoke appears before him, with a ninja appearing before him.

"Kakashi!" yelled the ninja before the smoke had even cleared.

Kakashi didn't even look up; he just remained focused on the book he was reading. "Iruka, what is it I have done that has got you upset now?" Kakashi questioned not taking his attention from his book.

"You let Naruto run freely?!" Iruka yelled at him.

"Yes. I did, he is old enough to look after himself and he is 18 now." Kakashi said.

"Okay, get up I'm going to kick your ass! Kakashi!" Iruka said.

Kakashi lowered the book to look at Iruka, he seemed serious. Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "Well, you know the rules, come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi said.

Iruka jumped back into the middle of the field, not taking his eyes of Kakashi. Iruka watched Kakashi slowly got up as he folded his book and put it away in his back pouch. Kakashi jumped out in front of Iruka and said, "Come at me when you're ready."

At first Iruka was hesitant, and then he reached for his side pocket and pulled out a kunai. Immediately, Kakashi reacted by charging at him with full force. Iruka changed his stance to defensive with his kunai at the ready. Kakashi went to attack Iruka however Iruka dodged at the last second, and Iruka had stabbed Kakashi in the back with the kunai.

*Poof*

Kakashi had changed form into a wooden log. Iruka changed his direction to behind him in which he blocked an attack from Kakashi and his kunai with his own kunai.

"Seriously Kakashi, Substitution Jutsu?" Iruka asked, while struggling against the kunai attack from Kakashi.

"It was simply a decoy." Kakashi responded.

It was when Iruka realized that Kakashi had his sharingan visible. "Oh crap…" Iruka said, looking into Kakashis' eye.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi said, casting his Genjutsu.

With Kakashi finished what he just said, Iruka was in a state of trance. Kakashi slowly backed off his kunai attack as Iruka was in a state of trance so he was unable to attack at the present moment. Kakashi decided he went too hard on Iruka, so he decided to take this opportunity into consideration. He was going to make this more interesting.

**Iruka** was laying down on the grass of the Ninja Training Grounds with Kakashi standing over him.

"Yo! I decided to break the Genjutsu; I think that would be too rough." Kakashi said handing out his hand to help up Iruka.

"Geez, Kakashi. You really do have fun toying with people huh?" Iruka replied, taking his hand.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice…" Kakashi laughed, whilst helping his friend up.

"Okay, now about Naruto. I'm sure he can look after himself. He's a great shinobi." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I know. He's a great shinobi, but people still look out for him." Iruka said worryingly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's not like he's going to go on rampage anymore, now that he has control over the nine-tails." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I sup…" Iruka was interrupted by what seems to be an earthquake.

"What the…?" Kakashi said concerned.

They both stood there and felt the tremor. It was an inconsistent tremor. It would start then stop and repeat. Iruka suddenly turned to Kakashi, only to see he was gone, leaving a cloud of smoke.

"God damn it, Kakashi!" Iruka cursed.

He turned back to view what the source of the commotion was, to find that the nine-tails was attacking the village. Without a minute hesitation, Iruka went to face one of his greatest nightmares, the nine-tails. _Naruto god damn it! Why is he letting the nine-tails free?!_ He used the body flicker technique to move to downtown of the Konoha to find that there were a lot of the allied ninja already dead. Shops were destroyed and many were left dead.

"Hey! Nine-Tails! Come Here!" Iruka screamed trying to lure the Nine-Tails away from further downtown. His scream was however not heard, he continued to run after it till he saw a ninja dead on the side of path, out the front of a ramen store. In a pool of blood was Naruto with his neck sliced. Iruka froze in fear as his own son-like figure was dead. Tears instantaneously occurred in the eyes of Iruka. He couldn't believe it. He swiped his tears aside and then he loosened his grip of the dead mutilated body, and went after the Nine-Tails. He was sprinting after the nine-tails while doing so; he reached into his side pocket to grab a kunai and a paper bomb. He enveloped the paper bomb around the kunai and thrown at full force at the nine-tails.

"Over here! This way you son of a bitch!" Iruka said.

Watching as the kunai had hit the nine-tails in his back right hand shoulder blade and watched it detonated. It only seemed to piss off the nine-tails even more. The nine-tails turned to find the source of what just was the cause of pain. It immediately found Iruka, waving his arms frantically. It suddenly rose and all nine tails on the fox demon and focused it at the centre of its mouth. In horror, Iruka stared to watch it as it formed dark chakra into a ball which was centred above its mouth. The demon then compressed it and swallowed the ball of dark chakra. Iruka stood only in fear to realize the monstrosity that his parents died fighting. _This is my death. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry Tsunade. I'm sorry everyone. _Watching as the Nine-Tailed Fox has released the great blast at him only for him to watch his death to become a reality. Iruka closed his eyes and waited for his death to happen.

"You really do fall for easy tricks, Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Iruka opened his eyes to witness Kakashi standing before him with his Sharingan covered with his headband. He looked around and witnessed it was all just a Genjutsu.

"Ninja Tactics 101: Genjutsu…" Kakashi said smiling at Iruka.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi with anger in his eyes from embarrassment. "Kakashi, you asshole!" Iruka said uppercutting Kakashi to the jaw. Kakashi went flying up a foot in the air and then…

*Poof*

"Shadow clone?" Iruka questioned.

"You still fall for the easiest trick, Iruka." Kakashi said behind him, under a tree reading his book.

Iruka turned around to look at Kakashi. "You know, you've bored me, Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Yeah, I suppose. I've already used about 65% of my chakra, I couldn't be bothered anymore." Kakashi said.

"You truly are becoming lazy; you know that I hope, Kakashi." Tsunade said while coming out from behind a tree, with Sakura beside her.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we have an S-Rank mission. It is about Naruto." Sakura said, with a concerned face.

Kakashi immediately put down the book and got himself upright. He observed Sakura and Tsunade, they both seemed serious. Iruka and Kakashi were both weary of this situation. It was the first time one of his pupils knew of an S-Rank mission before he did.

"Okay, let's talk in privacy." Kakashi said.

(To be continued…)

= Naruto =

Hey Guys,

This is my first story, I have no idea where my story is going but it is going alright I think. If you guys have some suggestions it would be appreciated, all reviews will be taken into consideration. My writing style is quite new and under construction. I wish to advise to anyone who reads this I wish to thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Beau Dean.


End file.
